


Shine Forever (Look around, you're shining)

by ImpulseisLost



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fallen Angels, a lotta them, author has been writing this a year and has given up, demon!San, fallen angel!wooyoung, i put, its gonna happen trust me, panick attacks, sorry not sorry wooyoung <33, the hair is weird who cares not me, the relationship is more hinted at, uh, uh like 3 skz members are there, wooyoung through the wringer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseisLost/pseuds/ImpulseisLost
Summary: It's been three years since he fell, yet Wooyoung is still haunted daily by the fall, and old life. Perhaps it's just as well that San is there.Or the Fallen Angel/supernatural Ateez au you probably don't need but I wrote anyway
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shine Forever (Look around, you're shining)

**Author's Note:**

> You know, i started writing this when HalaHala's mv had just come out then updated the hair and just... rolled within. i no longer care about the way the hair is 
> 
> not edited bc I give up

_ Falling, the wind rushing past his ears as he tumbled through the open air. A tearing pain in his wings, frantically spread open to slow his descent, as the off white feathers pulled from his flesh. One by one, followed by the sawing feeling from his shoulders-- _

Wooyoung jerked awake with a start, fingers clawing and scratching at his back. Phantom pain stuck hard, with the faint feeling of frantic flapping that soon faded as his fingers dug into scars and he returned into a conscious mind. 

His breath quickened as he sat up, bones cracking in his spine as his flatmate knocked on the door softly. 

The door opened with a soft click and San peeked his head in.

“You alright?” He asked, his voice soft and soothing. Calming wooyoung down in a way nothing else could.

Wooyoung glanced up, taking a deep breath and nodding at San. The demon’s eyebrows furrowed and he stepped into the room. 

He wasn’t alright, and San knew that. Could see it in the way the ex-angel’s shoulders shook, the blood that splattered his fingertips. He could hear it in the way Wooyoung’s breath shook.

He could feel it in the way their bond sang with his anguish.

Pale fingers came to link with Wooyoung’s as he held the boy in a tight embrace. The fall had been unkind to Wooyoung, robbing him of more than just his wings.

San’s hands rubbed soothing circles into his flesh as they sat.

“Want to talk about it?” San questioned, pulling the blankets back up around the fallen angel. He shook his head, eyes flicking into the dull amber of San’s eyes for just a moment. The demon ran a soothing hand through his hair, before continuing to speak.

“You going to talk at all?” Again Wooyoung shook his head. San sighed, pulling back from the violet haired man and taking in his blank expression. That alone was good enough to give him the information he needed.

Wooyoung had worn that expression the first time they’d met, when the angel had first fallen and San had stumbled across him.

It had taken the demon weeks to get the angel to even speak, during which he’d been kept secluded, hidden away from the outside world and his new reality. It wasn’t until almost a year after they met that Wooyoung had ventured outside, but not without being bound to the demon, in a sort of slave contract way San supposed. They used the binding a lot back in hell, but San had never had to cast one himself.

And with this new protection in his life, Wooyoung had slowly started to explore the earth from the perspective of a human.

A year and a half after he’d hit earth, Wooyoung was registered and everything, fake IDs, history. Everything as if he had been alive for 19 years, and not ninety thousand.

But it’d taken far longer than two years for the blank looks to stop. Even now, almost three years after meeting, Wooyoung stopped, froze at the slightest of things. A bird launching into flight, a knife cutting his finger while cooking.

Their bond always sung when it happened, more than enough for San to drop whatever he was doing to come check on the fallen angel. It happened much less now, but still enough to worry San.

He worried about his fallen angel.

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung knew he would cry, (blank out, freeze, anything) if he looked into the sky and saw Yeosang and Seonghwa in the sky. So he didn’t look. But sometimes he didn’t have a choice, did he?

The night after his last nightmare, he found himself in a park, resting his head on San’s arm and curled close to the light haired demon for warmth. It had been the demon’s idea, to rest and stargaze. A way for him to regain energy lost from the nightmare.

He reluctantly had agreed. 

But now, as he lay there, he could hear the stars singing to him. Crying out for him in a language only they knew.

He was enthralled.

“They have beautiful voices, don’t they?” Wooyoung’s gaze was torn from the stars, to stare into San’s amber eyes. Eyes that seeked to capture his very soul. The purple haired man merely nodded, turning back to the sky to stare. 

A quiet sigh sounded beside him, before he was being coaxed to stand up. He frowned, standing with an annoyed noise.

“I’m not a child hyung, you don’t have to baby me.” He whispered, voice hoarse from over a day of disuse. San raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Dove.” Wooyoung blinked, the pet name washing over him with a comforting familiarity. His lips parted in surprise, before he hesitantly smiled.

Yea, Alright. He needed to work on not shutting San out still.

The demon held out his hand, palm out in offering for Wooyoung to take it. He paused, before reaching out his own hand, slim fingers intertwining with San’s. San smiled, tugging gently and leading them in the direction of home.

Or his earth home, it would never truly be home. That honor lay with marble flooring and pearl inlaid colummons. A world he would never see again. 

It hurt.

“You can keep listening to the stars if you wish, Dove. I’ll guide you home.” San murmured, pulling the angel closer as he nodded, and stared up into the sky again.

As much as he wished to never see his old friends in the sky, he secretly wished that one day, just one day, that Yeosang would fly down and speak to him again, a smile gracing his lips as he spoke of the most recent thing that Jongho had done. Or that Seonghwa would come and embrace him once more.

San let out a breath, leading him along as the stars sang. Pain and remorse for what was done to him. Anger and pain for the company he kept. 

_Be wary, be wary_ they sang to him. Wooyoung couldn’t bring himself to care.

He had a shift to make up in the library tomorrow, where he’d missed today’s. He would have to thank Mingi for covering. If he could talk tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  


“Um, excuse me?” A voice drew Wooyoung out of his fog, from where he was carefully placing books on the shelf. He turned, glancing at the slightly taller human before him. The angel blinked.

“Yes…?” He mumbled, fingers gripping tighter onto the cover of the book he was currently holding. 

“Uh, I’m looking for a…” The boy checked a piece of paper he was holding quickly, before nodding and continuing, “A Jung Wooyoung? Do you know where I can find him?” The angel blinked for a moment before nodding.

“Y-yea, um. I’m Wooyoung.” The boy in front of him sighed in relief.

“I’m Jongho, ah. Mingi hyung wanted me to tell you that your um, flat mate was waiting for you.” Wooyoung froze. Jongho? Like… Yeosang’s Jongho?

The boy in front of him paused, lips parting in worry.

“Are… You alright? You k--” 

“Dove! There you are!” San called, appearing from around the bookshelf and pulling the unresponsive angel into his arms. Dimly, Wooyoung was aware of the warmth he’d come in contact with. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think of was Yeosang. Yeosang, Yeosang yeosangyeosangyeosANGYEOSANG. 

_ Cold blue eyes, chocolate hair, a bright smile as he talked about his ward. The laughter as he talked about what Choi Jongho had done that day. Golden feathers fluttered around as he laughed, pulling Wooyoung in close and running soft fingers through off white wings.  _

_ The way Yeosang had stared at him coldly as the council condemned him. Disdain as the guardian angel watched him. Cold hands gripping his arms and wings as they dragged him screaming from the chamber. _

_ The way his finds cold eyes had followed him from the room. _

_ He’d done nothing wrong. He’d Done Nothing Wrong. He’d done nothing wrong he’d done nothing wrong he’ddonenothingwrongitwasn’thisfault.  _

_ Let him go Let him go LET ME GO. _

A disconnected voice was screaming. Wooyoung wanted it to stop. Needed it to stop. Needed the hands off him. He writhed around, clawing at who was touching him.

A cold hand slapped him sharply.

The screaming stopped abruptly.

Oh, that was him.

Heavy breaths sounded above him, something warm dripped onto his face slowly. Wooyoung’s eyes opened slowly, taking in the scratched appearance of San. His eyes widened as another drop of blood landed on his face.

“You back Dove??” The demon whispered, retracting himself to a corner of the bed. Wooyoung blinked, sitting up slowly and examining his hands with a frown.

“Did… I hurt you?” He asked quietly. San shook his head.

“No. Not at all.” He was lying, for Wooyoung’s sake. The angel knew it, but couldn’t say anything against it. He just nodded meekly. The demon sighed, reaching over to brush his fingers through Wooyoung’s violet hair.

“Do you know what set you off?” Wooyoung nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his steady voice.

“J-Jongho. He reminded me of someone from… From when… From up there.” San frowned, his finger’s briefly leaving his hair. There was a pause, before the demon crept down beside the fallen angel and wrapped his arms around him again, holding him close and letting their bond sing with a calming motion.

Wooyoung relaxed, leaning back into the other.

“You’ll be fine Dove. He won’t ever treat you like they did.” Wooyoung nodded dumbly. He knew that. He really did. But it wasn’t that that had scared him. He was scared the human was Yeosang’s charge.

That he was too close to the guardian angel.

Fingers started running through his hair again, and the angel let out a quiet sigh. The feeling of fingers through his hair was relaxing.

“Tell you what, we’ll go out tomorrow, to that book cafe you like?” Wooyoung sat up, twisting to stare into the demon’s amber eyes.

“The one on the corner of Fifth and Fourth?” He asked hopefully. San nodded, offering up a light smile as their bond sang with the relaxed tones of Wooyoung’s hope and muted joy. 

“Can we go visit Hongjoong hyung after?” Wooyoung asked quietly after, and San raised an eyebrow.

“Hongjoong? You want to visit him?” Wooyoung hesitantly nodded.

“He tells good stories about when the council were young.” San frowned. Normally, he would agree, but after Wooyoung’s most recent break down…

“Maybe another time Dove.”

  
  


Wooyoung was bundled up in a cream sweater, tucked into San’s side as they made their way down the streets. It’d long been decided that Wooyoung’s already fragile mental state could not take moving vehicles very well on a bad day, so they were going to have to walk 30 minutes to the cafe.

Honestly, it was worth it. 

The building was always calm and quiet, with an atmosphere that calmed and gave him energy. He loved running his hands down old spines and talking to Changbin-- Another fallen angel who ran the cafe --about what newest books he’d collected.

San knew this. It’s why, Wooyoung suspected, he always came along instead of hunkering down in that bar that Minho worked at. 

Even now, when it was starting to rain, San was the one pulling his wrist into the warm interior.

“Go find us a table Dove.” San whispered, once they were inside as Wooyoung waved at Changbin, “I’ll get us our normals, alright?” 

He nodded, smiling as he peeled away from San and to his favourite corner of the room. The book case lined the wall in a way that appealed to the eyes, covers of all shapes and sizes and organised by something only Felix and Changbin knew. 

The angel bounced over, a gait in a step that was usually missing as he reached over and plucked a random title from the shelf. Book acquired, he twisted, humming to himself, and made his way to a table nestled between the corner of a window and where the shelving started.

He giggled to himself, unknowingly drawing San’s attention (He smiled as he saw the book in the angel’s hand), and seated himself, opening the book and flipping to a page.

He hummed quietly, waiting as San returned with their drinks. A ceramic mug was placed in front of him shortly after, the sweet scent of vanilla wafting over to him and tearing his gaze up from his book.

“Chai?” Wooyoung asked San quietly, closing the book and giving the demon his full attention.

San offered up a nod as he sat down, wrapping his hands around his own drink. Wooyoung smiled, reaching back to brush his fingers through his indigo bangs. He felt all tension leave his body as he relaxed.

“Thank you Hyung.” He smiled, reaching out and picking up his drink. He loved the way that Changbin made the drink. Honest to well… God, he guessed would be the correct human term. 

He brought the drink to his lips, sipping at the sweetened drink and flashing San another dazzling smile ( _ Fucking angels _ , San thought with his own smile).

“If it’s that easy to make you smile, why don’t I bring you here more often Dove?” The demon asked, from over the top of his own drink. Wooyoung shrugged, sipping his drink again as he flicked his book open again.

“No idea.” San chuckled at the angel’s response, reaching over the table to twist his fingers into his hair.

“Want to see a movie after this, Dove? We could go see that one you’ve been wanting to?” Wooyoung nodded quickly, a smile bright on his face as he sipped at his tea.

“That’d be nice.” He agreed, letting the warmth of his drink seep into his skin.

Yea, that’d be nice.

San nodded in response, letting his fingers slip back to the table. 

  
  
  


The rain had stopped by the time they left the cafe, a smile gracing Wooyoung’s lips as he dragged San out of the shop. Their hands were intertwined in a way that was, oh so familiar to him.

“Hurry up Sannie, hurry.” Wooyoung giggled as they went. San smiled humming as he pulled the angel close with a grin.

“I’m hurrying Dove I am.” He promised gently. Wooyoung smiled gently, pushing himself away.

They continued walking for a few more minutes before San pulled Wooyoung close again, unease singing through their bond. The demon’s head jerked around a couple times before pointing down an ally pointedly, his eyes glowing a bright scarlet.

Wooyoung watched quietly, eyes transfixed on Sans’s as the demon stared into the darkness.

The angel had no clue what was happening or why they’d stopped moving.

“Now there’s no need to be hostile yet, little demon is there?” A voice called out before a rather attractive looking young man appeared at the edge of the alley way, a charming smile on his lips.

Wooyoung blinked in confusion as San tensed up even more.

The man smiled, seeming mildly pleased with demon’s unease.

“What, don’t remember me little demon? Makes sense I suppose, you were very young when we met.” San’s grip on Wooyoung tightened, his lips curling. The man chuckled, taking a step forwards.

He stood before the pair, the barely there sun peeking out and making his skin appear even paler. His light hair curled over his forehead in a way that suggested styling and his clothes were smooth, hugging close to his body in a way that accented him.

“Cute little pet you got there though. Angels are always a nice touch, aren’t they?” His hand reached out, holding onto Wooyoung’s face in a strangely gentle way and instilling him with a sense of pure fear as he clung to San’s shirt. 

The demon hissed, his anger reaching Wooyoung through their bond and doing nothing to help him calm down.

The man angled Wooyoung’s face to examine him with intent, a slight frown resting on his lips. A flash of energy ran through his body, cold and unfamiliar and he felt his eyes flash from the shock in an attempt to rid his body of the strange presence

“Lilac, hm?” Wooyoung closed his eyes quickly, taking a deep breath. He heard him hiss himself and as soon as he felt his eyes change back they were opened again and San was pulling Wooyoung out of the man’s grip.

“Don’t touch him.” He heard hissed out, “Go away… Leave him alone.” The man sighed, shaking his head.

“He really is bonded to you, isn’t he? Shit.” The man reached behind him, taking a step back as his skin rippled like water. San took a step back from the man, pulling Wooyoung close to him with another hiss.

Anger rippled through their bond again. The man’s skin rippled again, fading into a different appearance. 

“Guess that proves it then. Choi San, you are under arrest for illegally bonding an angel of lilac ranking to you.” He ran a hand through his now unruly blue hair and raised an eyebrow at the pair before continuing, “You have the right to remain silent, with knowledge that anything you say can be used as evidence…”

San’s eyes widened as the man continued to state his rights.

“Shit.” The man shrugged, waving San closer.

“Let’s not make this harder than it has to be.” San hesitated, eyes flickering between the angel in his arms and the man across from him, before he instantly removed himself from Wooyoung and offered his wrists out to the stranger.

“Yunho ssi, really?” He mumbled. The man (Yunho apparently?) just sighed.

“You were reported a few months back, and we’ve been investigating it. I’m really sorry.” Wooyoung, of whom now the situation was finally sinking in, reached out to grab San’s arm as Yunho sighed again and loosely cuffed him.

San chewed his lower lip, casting the angel a glance as he held tightly.

“You’re going to be separating us, aren’t you because of this?” At a nod from Yunho, San sighed, reaching his arms up to gently pet Wooyoung’s head, “Take care of him then, he’s… Delicate.”

Again, Yunho nodded, offering a frown to San. Wooyoung didn’t understand, was he being taken away from San? Would San be okay? 

His breath quickened, hands shaking as he gnawed at his lip until slim fingers intertwined with his to grab his attention.

“You’ll be fine, Dove.” San whispered to him, before nodding to Yunho that they were ready.

  
  
  
  


_ He must’ve fallen asleep, he thought as his hands drifted through the soft material filling the pale room, because he hadn’t been here in years. After he’d grown, he’d been barred from entering this room again.  _

_ The laughter of small angels led him, guiding him through the room to where a trio of children clambered over themselves and a woman so pale she almost faded into the background. A woman with a crown of silver woven into her hair _

_ The only way Wooyoung knew she was there was the golden trail of hair tumbling down her shoulders and back. _

_ “Mother….” He breathed. _

_ The children squealed in joy, obviously not seeing the broken remains of the angel standing before them. Only concerned with the pale woman and her crown of silver. _

_ It was calm and peaceful, a far cry from all other dreams the angels had gifted him of his home. Tears sprung unbidden to his eyes as he watched the trio of children.  _

_ One of the trio, seeming older than the other two and with hair of a pale blonde, pushed himself upright and frowned. _

_ “Yeosangie yah, you’re gonna hurt Wooyoungie if you’re not careful.” He whined. _

_ Oh. That would be… Seonghwa? Wooyoung remembered this, it’d been a few days before Seonghwa had left the room for the first time. _

_ Tears started falling down Wooyoung’s face as he watched the three children, all of them innocent of any idea of what would happen to him. _

_ “It’s a cruel fate you’ve been gifted with, isn’t it Wooyoung?” A warm voice, reminding him of hot chocolates over a fire and summer flowers, caused the fallen angel to turn, coming to face the woman with the golden hair. _

_ She looked older now, her hair longer and deftly woven with flowers. _

_ Wooyoung nodded, looking back at the younger versions of himself and his once best friends. _

_ “I know it’s hard, dear. But you’re doing well. I’m proud of you.” He turned back, to examine her, to take in the sad expression that seemed to grace her face. The woman opened her arms and wings, offering for him to have a hug if he so desired. _

_ Wooyoung hesitated, before he nestled into the embrace of the angel like woman before him. _

_ “Why didn’t you stop them, Mother? I did nothing wrong.” He whispered as she wrapped her arms and wings close around him. The woman sighed. _

_ “You know why sweetheart, it’s for the same reason you couldn’t re-enter the room. If it helps, they didn’t consult me about it either. And neither did Yeosang or Seonghwa.” There was remorse in her voice, as if she knew the reasoning behind it more than he. _

_ “Couldn't they have called you out?” _

_ “They will never speak to me again, Wooyoung my child. They’ve forgotten about me, save for the few angels I gift them.” She stepped back from him, but not without letting her fingers trail down where his wings would rest if he still had them, “But it’s been a long time since I have had the strength to. Maybe they’re just waiting for you to die.” _

_ Wooyoung bit his lip, memories of his fall flashing through his head in a quick stream as he nodded. _

_ “Oh.” He frowned, struggling to find the words, before she leaned in again, reaching up to kiss his forehead. _

_ “Our time together is drawing to a close, Swan.” She whispered to him, reaching for his hand and linking their fingers together. As she let go, something was placed into his hand. “Take care of yourself, and don’t let them take the demon from you. You’ll need him should Seonghwa ever find you.”  _

_ And with that, she kissed his forehead one more time before stepping back. Wooyoung nodded, a lump in his throat, before opening his mouth. _

_ “I-I won’t. An-and thank you. You deserve more than this. Take care of yourself mother.” He swallowed, tears starting to slip down his face once more as the god before him only smiled sadly a _ \--

He was shaken awake gently, by familiar hands. His eyes fluttered open, to where Hongjoong was hovering over him nervously. The angel peered up at him in curiosity, pushing himself into a seating position as he blinked.

“Hyung?” 

“Hello Angel,” Hongjoong greeted him, perching next to Wooyoung and offering out his pinky (The nail was coloured a bright pink this week). Wooyoung linked his own with his.

“Is Sannie out yet?” There was a tense silence.

(Hongjoong felt awfully nervous. How could he explain to this poor boy that he might have to meet his nightmares again?)

“No… Not yet. But, they’re thinking of breaking your bond.” He replied slowly. Wooyoung blinked. They couldn’t do that without his consent right?

Could they do that?

“They can’t? I don’t consent to this?” Hongjoong nodded, once, biting his lip before continuing on.

“You’re right, they can’t, under normal circumstances.”

_ Normal Circumstances? _

What in his mother’s name were normal circumstances?

Hongjoong, as if sensing his confusion, sighed. “They’re going under the impression, based on how you acted that you’ve been bonded to him for several years. They’re going to skip the steps that involve consent and send for an angel.”

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Wooyoung blanched.

“No! Can-- Don--  _ They’ll kill me _ .” He stammered out. Hongjoong nodded with a frown. The angels hands wrung as he took a shuddering gasp, “Hyung don’t let me near one, I can’t… I-I, I’m not like them anymore. They won’t spare me.”

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and onto the Elder demon’s lap.

“I know, San knows. Hell, even Yunho knows now. We tried explaining it but the guy in charge….” He trailed off as Wooyung whimpered, clinging to the demon tightly.

Bringing in an angel would mean that they knew he was still alive.

It would be a guardian angel, someone who couldn’t kill him. But that wasn’t reassuring. 

A guardian angel would mean that they had quick access to Seraphim. A seraphim, like Seonghwa, could and would kill him. 

Oh god.

“Help me.” He whispered, a sob creeping out of his throat.

_ Help me _ .

  
  
  
  


“You have five minutes, make it quick.” The guard barked at Wooyoung as he was seated in front of San. He nodded, waiting for a tense moment before the guard left the two alone. San raised an eyebrow at Wooyung.

Another moment paused before Wooyung opened his mouth.

“They’re probably going to bring in an angel.” His voice broke half way through the sentence, his body curling in on itself. San tensed, flicking his eyes around until he found a camera.

“What ranking?” 

Wooyoung shuddered taking a deep breath, his voice failing it when he needed it.  _ No _ . God no. He needed it, now. 

Wooyoung swallowed, taking another deep breath before he mimed writing down. San seemed to understand, luckily as he turned to the door and shouted out a question about paper. The angel shook his head.

No, he could do this.

His hands tapped the table to get San’s attention. The demon looked at him in curiosity as Wooyoung nodded down at his hands which were tracing out ‘guardian’ in a slow repetitive motion.

San pursed his lips ( _ Isn’t that Yeosang guy one of them? _ He wondered).

“Shit.”

A pause.

“We’ll figure it out then, we have too. Listen, they, they’re not going to let you stay with me because of the bond thing, you know that right. So… Maybe try staying with Hongjoong hyung or, uh Mingi?” Wooyoung nodded.

Hongjoong. He trusted Hongjoong.

“We’ll make sure you’re fine Dove. I promise.”

  
  
  
  


Hongjoong’s home was cozy, warm and well lived in. He shared the apartment with Minho, the demon who ran the bar down the street and Minho’s three cats.

Wooyoung loved Minho’s cats. And he was pretty sure that Soonie, Doongie and Dori loved him as well. He’d heard Minho complain about it after all. Hongjoong had told him multiple times that this wasn’t how that worked.

How would he know? Hongjoong wasn’t a cat whisperer like Minho!

Wooyoung’s lips tugged at the thought, darting into the apartment the moment the doors opened and calling for Dori or Soonie. Immediately a purring sound reached his ears as three cats immediately swarmed him.

He laughed, pure joy echoing through his bond with San ( _ He’s shining, _ San briefly thinks) for a slight moment. 

Hongjoong chuckles behind him, closing the door with a click and stepping into the room. He makes the house that much brighter, in Wooyoung’s opinion.

The angel didn’t think he could imagine the apartment without Hongjoong’s ordered sorting methods, or Minho’s way of pushing everywhere to the side to practice. And while the apartment didn’t have the lavender scent of his and San’s apartment, the place was almost as comforting.

Dori purred at Wooyoung, as he crouched down to pick the kitten up.

“Doing good there Angel?” Hongjoong sounded amused as he asked the question. Wooyoung looked up, a smile on his face.

“Better than before, yeah.” The demon nodded, stepping around the angel and three cats to disappear into the kitchen. Wooyoung watched him from the floor, the cats curling around him and Dori curling on his shoulders.

As an angel, he was ninety percent sure the cats were of some sort of demonic or cursed decent. But, it didn’t bother him too much. The cats were comforting.

Annoying, when he tried to stand up and promptly tripped over Doongie, but comforting nonetheless. From where he was now standing he could see into the kitchen, where he saw Hongjoong making hot drinks with a practiced air.

“Hyung.” The demon’s head shot up, to stare at Wooyoung and he snorted as he spotted Dori nestled in the crook of his neck. “Hyung, how soon do you think they’ll make me see one?”

There was a quiet pause, during which the jug finished boiling and Hongjoong bit his lip trying to think of an answer.

“That is… A very good question. It really depends on how busy the angels are right now, or if there’s one close. The request would’ve been sent out as soon as you two arrived at the station though, so… Maybe a week max?”

Wooyoung frowned, eyebrows crinkling.

“Oh.” Hongjoong sighed at the angel’s reaction, waiting in the kitchen a moment longer before bringing him out a hot chocolate and placing it on the coffee table. By the time he’d left and returned with his own drink, Wooyoung had nestled into the couch with his drink and three cats.

“What I can do, though, is keep you informed. Let you know as soon as we have any updates.” The angel frowned again.

Angels were… Rather unkind to their fallen. If an angel, of any standing, found out he was fallen he would be subjected to all kinds of abuse. Warrior types might even come down to hunt him for all he knew.

He didn’t like it.

The cats purred around him as he frowned at his drink. He didn’t want to meet an angel. Not ever again.

  
  
  
  


“They found an angel.” Wooyoung’s head jerked up to stare at the demon. God, Hongjoong wished wished he wasn’t having to have this conversation so early in the morning.

“What?” The angel’s lips quivered.

“They’ll be coming in tomorrow, I have to take you in to visit again. I’m sorry Wooyoung.” The angel’s eyes teared up, before a sob escaped his lips. 

Oh god.

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung was starting to hate the station, he decided after he walked in for the second time in just as many days. He hated how the grey walls leached his strength, how the person he was clinging to right now was legally obligated to bring him right into the arms of someone who could sign his own death warrant.

He didn't want it.

He just wanted to go home.

The door to the room that San, the angel and himself were going to be meeting in opened with a click. It was, according to Hongjoong’s relay, the angel in question’s wishes apparently. It did nothing to ease the growing anxiety in Wooyoung’s chest.

Was there someone like Seonghwa with this angel? Was he going to die? God, he was terrified.

Wooyoung turned his head back, sending Hongjoong a teary eyed pout as he was lead to the door.

“It’s just going to be you three in there, Angel. Angel’s request. You’ll have Sannie though, so, be strong. For hyung.” Hongjoong wrapped Wooyoung in a hug, as the fallen angel nodded with tears. Be strong for Hongjoong. He could do that.

The elder extracted himself, waiting until Wooyoung was in the room before the door was closed.

The room itself was a pale blue, brightly lit with a single table in the center of the room. Obviously it was meant as some sort of meeting room, as emphasised by the whiteboard on the other end of it.

At one end of the table sat a hooded figure. The angel. They were dressed in normal human clothes apparently, a light gray hood casting shadows over their face. Wooyoung assumed it was because they were going to meet with a demon. 

San sat at the end closest to the door, looking up and reaching his arms over to Wooyoung when he closed the door.

Instantly, Wooyoung was curling into his arms, San’s familiar warmth already comforting him. There was a noise of displeasure from the other end of the table. Wooyoung glanced over, as the Angel moved, stretching their arms over their head.

“I get called in from watching my charge because of some demon, then I find out that not only is it a demon, but a fallen disgrace. How lovely.” The voice was masculine, ringing in a familiar tone to Wooyoung’s ears. His head jerked up, staring at the angel in bewilderment. 

The hooded man paused, standing to examine Wooyoung closer.

“Oh, it’s you. Great.” Wooyoung’s body filled with liquid ice at the disgust and hurt in the other's voice. He knew it was always hard for angels to see fallen angels, but he didn’t expect this.

Another moment passed before the angel sidestepped the chair and table to walk over. He paused at the halfway mark, examining Wooyoung with a tilted head. Wooyoung clung tighter to San, fear starting to spread over his features.

The angel paused before coming closer and seating himself on the table. From the angle Wooyoung was perched, the angel’s face wasn’t in shadow anymore. From under the hood, Wooyoung could see pale pink lips, pursed into a thin line and smooth skin.

“C-Can we get this over with?” Wooyoung whispered weakly, turning his eves to avoid looking at the angel. Their bond sung with unease, both his own and San’s. 

The angel’s lips pursed further, paling from pressure.

“Fine.” He extended a hand to Wooyoung, frowning when the fallen angel shied away from him. San frowned as well, releasing the angel in his arms.

“Dove, you have to let go of me.” Wooyoung bit his lip before hesitantly standing up on shaky legs and reaching for the angel’s hand. He took it.

The angel’s grip was firm, pulling him away from San, gently, and into a white circle Wooyoung hadn’t noticed chalked into the ground. Symbols drawn with a deft hand, symbols Wooyoung no longer had the gift to read, curled inside the circle.

He knew why it wasn’t San inside this circle. The demon would burn, the gift given from Wooyoung’s mother would seep into his skin and burn the very flesh from his bones in an attempt to rid of the demonic presence. 

As it was, Wooyoung would probably feel the sting of two years worth of demonic magic tracing his blood being removed once the Angel started his job to remove the bond.

His breath hitched as he passed over the chalk line.

The angel’s lip pulled into a smile as he did.

“Your given name was Wooyoung, no?” Wooyoung paled, shaking as he nodded. The angel’s lips pursed again, something unpleasant probably passing through his head. And Wooyoung was wracked with a sense of guilt.

He was the fallen angel, it was his fault the angel in front of him had to be here.

“Now then” The angel breathed quietly, taking Wooyoung’s other hands and softly chanting in a language that Wooyoung wouldn’t be able to repeat for the life of him. A soft breeze started up inside the circle, symbols glowing as a subtle burn started up in the back of Wooyoung’s mind.

He winced, eyes flashing closed. 

The chanting continued, and Wooyoung’s fist clenched, nails digging into the skin of his palms hard enough to draw blood. The burn in his mind spread to the rest of his body, a quiet gasp escaping him.

Images flashed through his mind. Memories of significant moments to him;

_ Falling, rushing through the air, a great pain in his wings and sh-- Blackness, days of it. The sounds of someone moving through the room and cursing in a g-- The green haired male, smiling at him, amber eyes lighting up at seeing him awake, _

_ “What’s your name I’m---” _

_ \--Changbin.” The angel, fallen angel, grunted. Beside him, the freckled boy smiled shyly almost as if he-- San stepping out of the bathroom with freshly dyed hair, a quiet laugh as he took in Wooyoung’s expression. _

_ “Do you like it--” The first time anyone called him Dove. Mingi’s laugh at Wooyoung’s reaction. _

Wooyoung’s eyes opened with a quiet whimper as the breeze faded, and chanting stopped. The angel’s hood and been blown off and soft brown dyed hair floated around his head as he looked down. Wooyoung’s breath caught, first at the missing bond and second at the Angel as he looked back up.

Wooyoung stumbled back, one step, then two, then more as cold blue eyes stared at him with disdain. The moment he left the circle he collapsed, trying to kick himself away from Yeosang as he himself stepped out of the circle.

“Pitiful. You’d think as an angel, even a disgrace, one would have the dignity to stand tall. Yet here you are, Wooyoung, cowering.” His throat went dry as he struggled to get back, out of the room. 

_ No, no no no no. _ He couldn’t - Didn’t want to - be here. 

Yeosang watched Wooyoung with that expression. The one he wore when Wooyoung ha--

_ Cold eyes watched him from the joined angels, the sentence echoing through his ears. A quiet murmur rippled through the room. Had it really been him? Wooyoung was such a sweet fledgling, it was unlike him. _

_ “We have decided to cast you to earth. Where a disgrace like you should have no problem fitting in.” Wooyoung frantically turned to his waking brothers, breath catching in his throat when Seonghwa turned away and when Yeosang’s cold eyes burned into hi-- _

Arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him upright, too close to his scars, too close.

He struggled to free himself out of the grip. The arms let go of him and Wooyoung dropped again, legs far too weak to hold him up. A look of disappointment briefly flashes over Yeosang’s face before his lip curls and he sidestepped the circle.

“Disappointing really.” He might’ve said more, but really… Wooyoung wasn’t in any state at that point. Shaking, he managed to pull himself away from the arms behind him and Yeosang and his god forsaken circle. 

His fingers touched the wall. Wall. He pulled himself up it, fingers catching in the walls’ surface as he stood, body trembling and eyes blurry. Was that San or Yeosang staring at him. Was he even still in that room?

He instinctively reached out for the bond, for San’s comfor-- Emptiness.

He was alone?

No one was there.

Which direction was the door? He needed to find San. His fingers dragged on the door. Someone was talking behind him, his name maybe? Wooyoung wanted out. Out.

Out.

  
  
  
  
  


Hongjoong found him about half an hour later in a bathroom, tears streaming down his face and clawing at his shoulders. (He quickly left to get San.)

  
  
  
  


_ Kang Yeosang held his chin up as he knelt in front of his elders. _

_ “Yeosang, it’s come to our attention of your meddling in the mortal realm.” He said nothing, choosing to remain silent. Seonghwa stood on the edge of his peripheral vision horror on his face. The angel simply smiled looking forwards to his elders. _

_ “What of it? It’s never been against the rules.” There was a quiet gasp and a muttered ‘oh no’. The angel in front of Yeosang sneered, his face covered by the hood of his glowing robes. _

_ “Taking on humanesque names, involving yourself in a ritual without making your superiors aware, and ignoring your charge in favour of this. For what? A disgraced and and a demon?”  _ So that’s how they want to play it _ , Yeosang noted to himself, keeping his gaze up,  _ Fine. I’ll take the bait.

_ “That disgraced was once my brother. Perhaps under a demons influence and disgraced, but still a brother nonetheless.” If they wanted to punish him for doing what she’d told them to do eons ago, then let them. _

_ He wasn’t about to stay with men and women who ignored the hurt of others. Let Seonghwa come for him for all he cared. A cold chuckle echoed around the room, and Yeosang steeled himself. Losing his wings would hurt but it would be worth escaping. _

_ “You’ve disgraced yourself Yeosang.” And there were the words, “You’re aware of the consequences for that, no?”  _

_ They wanted to disgrace him? Let them. He would show them what they would miss. _

_ “I understand.” He rose to his feet, turning on his heel, “I’ll do myself the pleasure of walking out.” Another gasp followed him out the room as he left, feet tracing the paths that once led to Wooyoung’s fall. _

_ Quiet footsteps followed him and a hand grabbed his wrist, trying to slow him. _

_ “Do you have any understanding of what you’re doing Yeosang? Not only do I have to look for Wooyoung now, but should I come across you…” Yeosang looked back at Seonghwa, smiling sadly. _

_ “It had to be done. You didn’t see him. If Wooyoung had really caused the death of an elder, would he be cowering on his knees?” Seonghwa remained silent. With a snort, Yeosang pulled his hand free. _

_ “Visit mother for me if she’s not still blocked in there.” He whispered before leaving Seonghwa standing there, eyes unfocused. _

  
  
  
  


A knock pulled Wooyoung awake, nestled in the blankets of San’s bed as he was. Groggily he clambered off the bed, as San’s cursing reached him. As he peeked his head out the door, San glanced over.

“I just want to talk to him. Can be through the door even.” The voice was familiar. His breath quickened. Yeosang? What, why?

Why was he here?

San glanced over again, questions in his eyes. Wooyoung’s mouth opened and closed a couple times. Already, he could feel his hands start shaking from where one rested on the door frame.

He figured, he could ignore the other angel. But… HIs fingers clenched and he hesitantly stumbled forwards.

“Who is it?” He asked, extending a hand towards San and letting the demon pull him into a hug.

“The angel from the other day.” Oh. It  _ was  _ Yeosang. Lovely. Wooyoung clenched his eyes shut for a moment, before cracking the door open to peer into dark brown eyes.

It was a strange difference from a few days ago, when his eyes had still been that icy blue. Wooyoung narrowed his eyes at Yeosang, pressing himself closer to the door.

“Why are you here?” He whispered, fingers digging into the soft skin of San’s hand. From the other side of the door, there was a movement, a raising and lowering of the shoulders from Yeosang.

“No where else to go. Jongho would be in danger if I went to his place.” Wooyoung frowned at the angel’s words, before he hesitantly pulled the door back and peered at the angel closer.

It was strange, somehow. The Yeosang from his memories didn’t look so tired, didn’t have the dried sweat clinging to his skin. He looked as if he’d climbed through Hell and back.

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes.

“What happened?” 

“Apparently, I disgraced myself. Due to recent events… I feel it’s safe to say that you should take what the elders say with a pinch of salt.” Wooyoung paused, looking back at San. 

“You… Disgraced yourself?” He asked blankly. The idea seemed outlandish to him, something to do with how Yeosang was a picture perfect angel. Almost an example for his class. Not that Wooyoung would know, guardian angels didn’t have a lot to do with him before his fall.

Yeosang nodded slowly, hesitantly. With a frown Wooyoung pulled the door open.

“Let me see.” Yeosang stared at him in confusion, eyes blank. Wooyoung groaned in annoyance, and motioned for him to turn around. Confusion still filling the elder’s face, he obeyed, turning around and frowning when he felt cold and shaking hands on his upper back.

Followed by a sharp sting.

“Shit, Wooyoung what the--”

“Oh. I see.” Wooyoung cut Yeosang off, stepping back behind the safe shelter of San’s body mass. Yeosang quickly turned around to stare at the other, still confused. San cast a frown at the pair.

“No-now… Uh, you don’t have to do this, and I probably shouldn’t even say this, but could you… Uh.” Wooyoung mimed lifting his shirt, before remembering that Yeosang couldn’t actually see that. The angel rubbed his face in annoyance, turning to San to beg for help.

San raised an eyebrow patting Wooyoung along.

“I got him, you go make sure we have a place he can crash for a bit, alright?” Wooyoung nodded numbly, already scampering off as he heard San speak again.

  
  
  
  


He lifted up the pillow to change the sheets. Earlier he’d agreed that he’d have to talk to Yeosang eventually, but yes the elder angel could stay here. And yes, Wooyoung would just crash in San’s room.

It worked out.

Except that while San was cleaning Yeosang’s back, Wooyoung was cleaning his room. So far he’d even found his student ID, that he’d lost some four months ago. But as he lifted up the pillow, something lilac caught the light in the sheet, flashing in his eyes for a moment.

It was odd, Wooyoung wasn’t sure he owned anything lilac. He placed the pillow to the side and reached for the item, freezing when his fingers came into contact with a hard gem like substance.

A moment passed and he picked it up. The item seemed to be a rounded disk, lilac in colour about the size of a small roll of tape. It weighed about the same as well, which surprised Wooyoung, who’d been expecting it to be heavier.

A light shimmered in the center for a moment, a shape in a darker colour filling in the center as he watched.

He froze at the familiar shape.

That’d been taken from him, there was no way he could have it. Unless… 

_ His mother pushed the stone into his hand, “You’ll need him if Seonghwa ever finds you...” _

That’d been a dream though, there was no way it was here. Wooyoung frowned at his old weapon, fingers grazing over the stone as it hummed with an old song.

Why was it here?

He knew that he couldn’t let Yeosang find it. That San couldn’t find it. They would question how he’d got it and… Wooyoung slipped the stone into his pocket, feeling the weight of it rest against his thigh.

It weighed heavy on his mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He’d been out when San and Yeosang had talked, taking a shift at the library as Mingi had fluttered around making sure he was alright.

“He should register, you know he’ll be safer when you do eventually get tracked down that way.” Wooyoung honestly thought about it as well when the vampire had breached the idea. It made sense.

Maybe he could even bond with San again. That thought had made him pause, before he’d shrugged it off.

“I’ll bring it up to him.” Wooyoung had replied simply, placing the last book on the shelf and glancing over at Mingi with a frown. The shifter looked at Wooyoung over his glasses for a moment.

“Good, it’s not safe having so many of you in such a concentrated area.” And, that was that. They didn’t talk about it for the rest of the day. Yet, it weighed heavily on Wooyoung’s mind. 

Did he want to register Yeosang? No, not particularly, but it was looking like he needed to. The idea stuck through him, even as he opened the door to his apartment to see San helping Yeosang clean the wounds on his back.

Wooyoung slammed the door shut in front of him, blocking the sight from his eyes, and took a shuddering breath. That sigh brought back too many memories.

He let out a quiet sob, phantom wings wrapping around him. His shoulder’s ached.

There was muffled conversation on the other side of the door, before it opened and he was pulled into San’s arms.

“I’m sorry Dove, I didn’t realise you were going to be home so soon.” He whispered into the Angel’s hair, gently pulling him into the apartment and closing the door behind them. Wooyoung felt himself relax into San’s arms.

He closed his eyes as he was led through the apartment, until he was pushed gently onto something soft. San’s bed, he presumed. Yeosang was still using his after all.

There was quiet for a few moments before a quiet rustling drew him out of his stupor as San sat next to him.

“Dove?” His eyes blinked open, filled with soft lilac for a moment before fading back to brown.

“It’s fine, Sannie. You didn’t know.” He whispered, brushing locks of indigo out of his eyes as he watched the demon. San looked so… Upset with himself. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t even that bad of a freak out this time comparatively.

Even so…

Wooyoung hesitantly stood up, reaching to pull San up along with him and into his arms. It’s odd, to be the one comforting San. A complete reversal of their roles. 

Wooyoung wasn't sure he liked the change. Not with how San’s crying into his arms. He hadn’t realised just how stressful his fall was to San as well. 

The thought sickens him. He should be stronger, for San. 

The quiet sobbing from the man in his arms eventually faded.

“You alright?” Wooyoung asked quietly, sighing as San nodded. Wooyoung was hesitant to believe him, but the angel had nothing else to go off, so he nodded once, still holding onto the demon.

“Do you think  _ we _ should finish Yeosang’s shoulders?” He stressed the ‘we’ hard. He wouldn’t let San think him weak any longer, not if it was hurting San just as much.

He had to be strong.

For San.

  
  
  
  
  


They were curled on the couch together when it came up. Wooyoung resting his head on San’s shoulder sleepily, and Yeosang seated next to the pair, reading a book. They’d been sitting in those exact spots for a while now, the background noise of San’s laptop filling the quiet.

Until Yeosang spoke,“Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung groggily glanced up, eyes blurry and half closed. He hummed in response to the other angel, letting him know he was listening before his head dropped back onto San’s shoulder, earning himself a coo of “Dove” from the demon.

“Does… The pain from where your wings were, does it ever get better?” Wooyoung stiffened, feeling San’s arm curl around his waist tightly, as he thought about how to answer this.

“... No, not exactly. Physically, it’s stopped hurting for the most part. But, sometimes there’ll be sharp stabs and I can…. I can almost feel them again.” Wooyoung paused, blinking back tears. 

His wings had been beautiful, strong with soft feathers and fluffy down. The ivory colour kept pure from dirt and shining slightly in the sunlight. “Other times, it’s like something’s missing. But I can’t place what.” 

Another pause.

“The hardest thing is probably that I’m slowly starting to forget what they felt like, looked like.” Wooyoung glanced at Yeosang again, who was frowning deep in thought. 

There was an elephant in the room, something they hadn’t spoken about; their falls.

Yes they both knew the other had, hell Yeosang had probably watched his, but the topic was left…. Untouched. Probably for the best, it was a touchy subject after all. Still…

“Is that why you ran out the other day, when San was…” 

“Yea, brought back…. Bad memories.” Yeosang frowned, reaching over to touch Wooyoung. The younger flinched away, head falling off San’s shoulder. Yeosang hesitated, hand falling back into his lap as San’s eyes flickered between the two for a moment. As the demon’s grip tightened on Wooyoung’s waist.

Yeosang winced, before Wooyoung took a deep breath.

“Would you mind if I asked, why you fell?” He murmured, fingers brushing indigo out of his eyes. Yeosang tensed up, before sighing.

“I came across what really happened to that elder. Some of the other’s apparently didn’t like that, so they accused me of minor misgivings, your ritual, visiting Jongho. Even interacting with you San.” He frowned.

Wooyoung also frowned. What had happened to that elder was…. Unfortunate. Really unfortunate. She had been one of  _ her _ favourite’s. The first of a beautiful race.

San paused, glancing between the two angels for a moment.

“Since when was speaking two words to a demon a sin?” Yeosang shrugged, eyes glancing between his companions.

“If I knew we wouldn’t be here.” The angel paused, staring at Wooyoung for a moment, before continuing. “Seonghwa got a mission before I fell. Apparently, he’s supposed to be tracking you down now.” Wooyoung froze, hands gripping into San’s arm.

“He is?” He was surprised by how calm his voice was, even as his body tried to withhold shakes. Seonghwa, coming for him. Those elders were really going all out. He stayed seated for a moment longer, before standing on shaky legs and leaving the room. Or trying to. 

His legs gave out on him, and he collapsed into the table with a crash of broken bowels before falling to the ground with a thump.

Air. He couldn’t breathe. His chest felt tight. Seonghwa was hunting for him, he was going to die.

Wooyoung didn’t want to die.

There was a muffled shout as he struggled to get air into his lungs. The angel clenched his eyes shut as a sob wrecked his body.

_ No, Oh god please no, _ he thought, lifting a shaking hand to cover his mouth. The tightness had morphed into a kind of pain by now and he just wanted… Something. He wanted something.

A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched. No, no no he couldn’t be here. He couldn’t breath.

He couldn’t breath.

  
  
  
  
  


A few days passed him by after his last break down, where he’d taken to flipping the purple stone in his hand as a comfort method. Sure he couldn’t feel the connection to the weapon anymore, but it was still comforting.

If he ignored the history that came with it. 

The only person he’d seen since his meltdown had been San, and even that was rare. The demon was trying to coax him out of the room again. And slowly, it was working.

One day, almost a week after the event, he snuck out of the room in the middle of the night. The apartment was quiet and Wooyoung winced when his quiet call of San’s name echoed through the lounge.

There was a quiet groan before the blonde of San’s head appeared over the back of the couch and there was a demon staring groggily at him.

“Can we cuddle?” He pleaded quietly, his fingers linking together and unlinking as he waited for a response. A moment passed before San reached an arm over and gestured. Wooyoung let out a squeak as he padded over, maneuvering the couch so he could nestle into the demon’s arms. 

Almost immediately he felt calmer, more relaxed.

He’d missed San, he realised, in his week long isolation. He missed being near the elder and the comfort and safety he’d brought when it was just the two of them. Yeosang being there had put Wooyoung on edge and he hadn’t liked it.

Wooyoung just wanted to feel safe.

“You alright, Dove?” He hummed in response, relaxing into the other’s arms.

“It’s just… Been a long few weeks. On top of the news about….” He trailed off. Luckily San seemed to understand and that was enough for Wooyoung. His arm tightened around the angel and he nodded

  
  
  
  
  


A few days passed and Wooyoung found himself working back at the library, pretending everything was fine and that he wasn’t sure the world was going to come crashing and burning around him. He was  _ fine _ .

The only downside to pretending he was  _ fine _ , which he was, (he was doing great no matter what bullshit San spouted about him not sleeping, San’s just a dirty liar.) was having no one on call for emergencies some days. 

San was working that day, and Hongjoong wouldn’t be free for another couple hours. That left Wooyoung at the Library. With Yeosang. That wasn’t the problem really.

The problem was Yeosang’s shoulders which still hadn’t healed. If it came up, Wooyoung would need to remember to talk to Mingi about that. The vampire would know what to do.

“Yeosang, can you pass me that book there?” The angel looked up at Wooyoung disgruntled as he put away books.

“This is not what I imagined my life would be like directly after falling.” The elder noted dryly. Wooyoung laughed, slipping off the step ladder to retrieve a few more books.   
  


“You’re handling it better a hell of a lot better than Changbin or I did at your stage.” Yeosang rolled his eyes, turning the page to the book he was flicking through.

“Changbin’s a touch dramatic--” “That’s Felix.” “--From what I’ve seen of him, stop interrupting me.” Wooyoung laughed, stepping off his stool and picking another book up.

“Hyung, you’re handling it well.” Yeosang grumbled at him as he replaced the next book, before his head jerked up quickly. Eyes wide, Yeosang jerked his head to stare at Wooyoung and mouthed a name.

Wooyoung tilted his head. Had he read the right? He assumed so, He’d heard from Mingi that Jongho was quite a regular in the library these days. 

As he peered past the chocolate haired angel, he saw a lighter haired boy, Jongho, staring. A moment passed then;

“‘Sangie?” Wooyoung smiled at Yeosang gently, stepping from his stool to push the elder towards the human.

“Go on. He needs his angel, no?” Yeosang stared at him in quiet astonishment before taking a step forwards. Then another. And more and more until his was hugging Jongho close and whispering things to him.

About then, Wooyoung decided he would go do his job in another part of the library and leave the pair be. He knew how stressed Yeosang would be and Jongho was good stress relief for him.

He smiled once more at the pair before leaving the isle to return to the trolley of returned books he had to place. A man stood there, blue hair styled back and examining the books with a disinterested expression. Wooyoung squared his shoulders, sighing as he realised he would have to interact with Yunho again.

The shifter glanced over, a frown passing over his face before he nodded.

“Good afternoon, Wooyoung ssi.” Wooyoung blinked in confusion, muttering a small ‘hi’ in response. The shifter smiled grimly, hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Hate to do this to you again so soon, but do you perhaps keep in touch with a fallen registered as Kang Yeosang?” Wooyoung tilted his head, lips parted slightly.

“Why?” Yunho shrugges leaning back on his heels.

“There’s supposedly an angel looking for him according to higher ups. We’re not supposed to get involved with angel dealings, but…” There was a pause. “You haven’t done anything wrong really.” Yeosang frowned at the shifter as he sighed.

“You know, a lot of fallen angels tend to go batshit. Go around murdering and causing trouble. Go mad from the trauma. Others are like you, stop functioning - I know you have Wooyoung ssi, it took you far longer than it should have to register.” Yunho paused, taking a deep breath and looking up.

“From what I’ve seen, you’re both good people. So it’s really up to you about what we do.” Wooyoung paused, biting his lip.

“Could you um… Not disclose the information?” Yunho offered him a nod, a smile gracing his face.

“Can do. And uh, get Hongjoong hyung to give you my number in case you need me.” He said, with a smile as he turned away.

“Um! Thank you! Yunho ssi!” He called over, the shifter offering him a grin before leaving the library.

  
  


“Wooyoungie.” San whispered one night, his fingers linking with Wooyoung’s, “Dove. Are you scared of what might happen if Seonghwa finds you?” Wooyoung glanced over at the demon, his eyes wide.

“I’m terrified. He’s stronger than me, and has access to everything me and Yeosang don’t.” He shrugged, sipping the last of his tea, “But the likelihood he finds either of us by himself in Seoul is slim. So I’m not too worried.”

San sighed, rubbing his thumb over top of Wooyoungs and looking at the ground.

“You know that’s not how the world works. Angels can and will bend the earth to find you if needed.” Wooyoung sighed, pressing his hands into his thighs.

“If they haven’t found me yet I have faith they won’t find me for a while.” He murmured, a quiet sigh in his voice. San hummed, leaning his head onto the younger’s shoulder.

“If you say so Dove.”

  
  
  
  


A while, as it turned out, seemed to be the next day. Wooyoung was at work when he heard the voice from where he was helping someone find a book they wanted.

“Excuse me. I’m looking for someone, a fallen angel?” Seonghwa’s voice sounded in the next aisle over, where Wooyoung knew that Mingi was currently stacking books. He froze, fingers tightening on the book in his hand.

“I beg your pardon?” Mingi, lying smoothly as if he knew an angel wouldn’t be able to tell. There was a slight growl and the sounds of someone being pushed up against a shelf.

“Don’t lie to me Vampire.” Seonghwa’s voice was cold, harsh. And honestly just about all Wooyoung needed before he left the isle and darted to the staff room.

Already he could feel it, the panic bubbling up in his chest. The door clicked shut behind him as he scrambled for his phone, ducking into a corner as he shakily typed in San’s number. The phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

_ “Hello? Dove?” _

Wooyoung’s breath hitched, and slowly the web of panic faded from his chest.

“Can you pick me up? I need to leave.” Silence rested between them for a moment before there was a sighing sound.

“ _ I’ll be there in five minutes.” _ Wooyoung let out a relieved sob at the words. The phone call ended, and quickly, Wooyoung pulled himself together to gather his things and let someone know that he was on the verge of another panic attack.

He snuck out of the room, then the building, listening as Seonghwa’s voice carried over the air to him.

“Stop playing with me, I demand the truth vampire.” Wooyoung winced, letting out a slight whimper, before startling. Seonghwa’s voice stopped and…

Wooyoung decided to get the fuck out of the library. The doors slid open before him allowing for his exit. A quiet surrounded him for a slight moment before he breathed, jogging down the steps.

He felt his breath picking up slightly as he turned to walk down the street towards home. His legs were shaky and he could feel the impending doom of his situation starting to weigh down on him. 

A minute passed before San’s car pulled up beside him, spooking him slightly as the passenger door opened.   
  
“You alright Dove?” He asked, as Wooyoung clambered in, pulling the door shut. THe angel shook his head quickly, as San started driving, passing the library just as Seonghwa left the enterance.

  
Wooyoung froze as he looked up, his eyes meeting the emerald of the other’s for just a moment before the car rounded a corner.   
  
A silence filled the car.   
  
“Seonghwa’s on Earth now.” He whispered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall wanna yell at me for hurting wooyoung over and over
> 
> Tumblr: impulseislost  
> and I guess Twitter bc I got one of those that I also don't use: impulseislost


End file.
